royalchaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Equipment
'Equipment Quality' The equipment of Royal Chaos can be divided into Green, Blue, Purple, Orange, Red and Pink according to quality. The quality improves from left to right. At the early stage of the game, it's difficult for a new player to get high-quality equipment. But don't worry, they can advance the equipment quality as the game progress. To advance gear, you need to consume Equip. Advanced Materials. The Equip. Advanced Materials can be obtained only from the Equipment Smelting and the Smelting Shop at the moment. You should be careful with your Storage. Once it is full, you can smelt the idle equipment with lower quality in time. You can earn Smelting Points from smelting extra equipment. Smelting Points can be exchanged for Equip. Advanced Materials. Moreover, you can get Equip. Advanced Materials from smelting directly with little chance. It is not recommended to upgrade the Virtue Sets into Orange quality. The Virtue Sets are not powerful and the high-quality Equip. Advanced Materials are very rare to obtain so you should not waste them. 'Equipment Enhancement' This part is quite simple. The enhancement of equipment only costs Gold. However, you should remember that the limit of enhancement is your main character’s current level. The good news is that even you change your equipment, the level of enhancement still remains. Therefore, you can enhance your equipment whenever you want and do not need to worry about wasting of Gold. 'Equipment Collocation' The early stage of the equipment collocation is simple as well. You should give high-quality hoods, robes, and boots to your tank heroes, and you need to give high-quality necklace and shoes to your AOE and single DMG heroes. When you reach the late stage, you can consider collecting powerful equipment sets for your main heroes because sets can provide additional attributes. Here is the introduction to some sets. 'Virtue Gear Equipment' No additional attributes NOTE: This gear is transitional to getting better gear. 'Unity & Duality Equipment' Equip 2 Pcs: HP +5000 Equip 3 Pcs: ACC +570 Equip 4 Pcs: CRIT +570 Equip 5 Pcs: ATK +780 Unity and Duality sets are able to raise ATK, improving hero damage. Recommended for AoE and single DMG heroes such as Lord Yi and Renjie. How to Obtain Unity: Redeem through Intrigue in Equip Shop. How to Obtain Duality: VIP Packs, Flash Packs, Packs in Bedroom, opening Elite/Epic/Fabled Duality Chest, Limited time events. 'Serenity & Royal Equipment' Equip 2 Pcs: HP +7000 Equip 3 Pcs: EVA +570 Equip 4 Pcs: RES +570 Equip 5 Pcs: DEF +780 Serenity and Royal sets are able to raise DEF, improving heroes defenses. Recommended for Warrior class heroes such as Mulan and Xiang Yu and anyone that is placed in front row. How to Obtain Serenity: Redeem through Intrigue in Equip Shop. How To Obtain Royal: 'Top 10 finalists in Pageant Fashion Show are able to get 1 piece of Royal Equipment, Equip Exchange Event for switching Duality for Royal gear, through opening Elite/Epic/Fabled Royal Chest. 'Merak & Bliss Equipment Equip 2 Pcs: HP +5000 Equip 3 Pcs: ACC +570 Equip 4 Pcs: CRIT +570 Equip 5 Pcs: AGI +190 Merak and Bliss sets raise AGI, dictating turns during a battle. Recommended for Crowd Control and Support heroes like Zifu and Hua Tuo. How to Obtain Merak: Redeem through Intrigue in Equip Shop. How To Obtain Bliss: Cross Server Arena in Ranking Mall, VIP Packs, Packs in Bedroom, through opening Elite/Epic/Fabled Bliss Chest. Although they look similar, keep in mind that Unity/Serenity/Merak Equipment are sets you can obtain through Intrigue in Equip Shop. You cannot advance these gears and is only purchased separately through their different tiers of quality. Duality/Royal/Bliss Equipment are the sets that you '''can advance '''and are obtained through different means.